Because it s what i feel
by zurironoa
Summary: One shot basado en el manga/Doujinshi de LSYX. HikaruxZuriñe(OC)


**AVISO!: Este manga está basado en el manga/Doujinshi de el caso de que se quiera leer la historia nada más debéis seguir este link ^^  
t82-lsyx **

Como dos gotas de agua

Las agujas del reloj sonaban constantemente en su cabeza. El tiempo transcurría despacio para Hikaru y su mente solo se centraba en buscar una forma de expresar lo que sentía sin ser dañ hacerlo.

Parecía una locura, pero era la única vía de escape que tenía para sentirse realizado consigo mismo.A fin de cuentas,jamás se atrevería a reconocer públicamente lo prendado que se había quedado de esa chica.

¿Que podía hacer para manifestarlo? ¿Escribirle una carta? Mmmmm no,muy cursi...¿Y si le componía una canción? Mejor no,conociéndola se reiría en su cara.

Tomó aire alzando la vista al techo y pensó en los elementos de la primera vez que se vieron: una tienda de música,un grupo famoso ya extinguido y el último CD que quedaba sobre la estantería.

Tras eso vinieron recuerdos de aquella escena un tanto distintos: unas manos entrelazadas,dos miradas que se cruzan y cierta curiosidad por parte del uno hacia el otro. Y tras eso...su primera pelea.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple CD hubiese causado tanta tensión entre dos personas que seguramente se hubiesen llevado a la perfección de haberse conocido en otras circunstancias?

Pero esa pregunta tampoco le dañaba mucho, ya que gracias a dicha riña por un CD,él sabía como era su carácter,sabía que esas peleas tontas habían dado pie a que se conocieran mejor,sabía lo que le gustaba de ella y lo más importante,sabía lo que sentía.

Luego pensó en ambos por separado:

Ella venía de una familia rota,fácilmete se la podía llamar "huérfana" debido al abandono y muerte de sus padres. Sus medios eran realmente limitados y a pesar de tales desgracias se la veía una persona fuerte y segura de si misma.

Por el contrario,a él nunca le había faltado cariño en su familia era adinerada,por lo que no se podía quejar y aun así,su manera de enfrentarse al mundo era mucho más débil e indecisa.

Alguna vez había pensado en cogerla desprevenida por los pasillos del instituto para susurrarle sin temor al oído:"Zuriñe,creo que me he enamorado de ti" y esperar firme y sereno,aún sabiendo que podría recibir un frío "No" por respuesta. Pero la realidad era otra,el solo hecho de pensarlo le aterrorizaba.

Fue entonces cuando dejó caer su cabeza sobre las teclas del piano totalmente desmoronado.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Jamás lograría confesarle su amor a aquella chica bajita de ojos castaños y pañoleta roja que tanto le habia sacado de quicio durante los úlitmo meses.

Miró el instrumento y no pudo evitar tocar una pequeña melodía llena de recuerdos para él: "Because it´s what I feel",de los LenSyn.

La canción hablaba de dos personas que se amaban,solo que no querían estar juntas por temor a ser demasiado diferentes. No obstante,al final se dan cuenta de que es más fuerte la semejanza que hay en muchos de sus sentimientos,que en pequeñas diferencias tontas.

Ojalá pasara lo mismo con ellos, porque Zuriñe no sentía lo mismo que él...o tal vez sí?

Volteó la vista al teléfono móvil que había sobre la mesa y quedó mirándolo por varios segundos.

-"Vamos, ¡¿qué tienes que perder?!"-se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez-"¡Es mejor soltarlo todo y saber una respuesta que quedarse toda la vida pensando en lo que pudo pasar!"

En esos momentos le gustaría ser su hermano; para esas cosas era tan lanzado, tan seguro de sí mismo…cualquiera diría que eran gemelos.

Tomó aire por enésima vez y agarró el móvil con fuerza.

-"Venga, no es tan complicado. Solo ve a contactos y busca la Z"-decía una pequeña voz en su cabeza a medida que arrastraba su dedo índice por la pantalla táctil.

¡Ahí estaba!:"_Contacto: Zuriñe. ¿Desea realizar la llamada?_"

Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y pulsó el botón verde. Este tipo de cosas era mejor hacerlas sin pensar, de lo contrario, podría tirarse horas sin decidir nada.

Sonó el primer pitido de llamada,al menos daba señal.

"_Piiiiiiiiii, Piiiiiiii…"_-a medida que esta se alargaba el chico se ponía cada vez más nervioso. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero el caso era hacerlo.

Gracias a dios, cogieron el teléfono.

_-¿Sí?, ¿Quién es?_

Al oír aquello Hikaru se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Idiota… ¿Cómo que quién soy?. ¿No sabes mirar en la pantalla el nombre de quién te llama?

_-Aaaah eres tú_-respondió la chica en tono desinteresado-_Para tu información no he mirado el nombre en la pantalla porque cuando cogí el móvil estaba viendo una cosa en Youtube. Pero vamos, si me vas a empezar con exigencias puedo colgar._

El chico se mordió el labio inferior aguantando un leve gruñido. Si iban a empezar las peleas nada más llamar, acabaría optando por no confesarle nada…una vez más. Eso no le convenía, de modo que trató de ser lo más sereno posible.

-¿Qué estabas viendo?-preguntó tratando de evadir el tema.

Zuriñe dejó salir una leve risita de satisfacción al oír aquello y respondió.

_-Estaba viendo el videoclip de "Because it´s what I feel". _

Hikaru pestañeó un tanto asombrado.

-"Because it´s what…"?

_-Sí, sí "Because it´s what I feel", ya sabes, de los LenSyn._

El joven guardó silencio por un rato. Tanto él como la chica eran grandes fans de ese grupo, pero de ahí a estar escuchando la misma canción y justo en el mismo momento…

Antes de que pudiera contestar Zuriñe se le adelantó.

_-No preguntes porqué pero esa canción me recuerda mucho a ti._

Vale, justo lo que le faltaba para rematar. De repente sintió una gran curiosidad.

-¿Por qué te recuerda a mí?

_-Ya te dije que no preguntaras_-la castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada-_Pero no sé…tal vez sea porque siento que te pareces mucho a mí._

En ese instante Hikaru sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Aun así trató de contestar con indiferencia.

-¿Qué dices boba? Si no nos parecemos en nada.

_-Claro que sí-_respondió ella_-Tú date cuenta…: nuestro grupo favorito es el mismo, odiamos que nos controlen, ninguno de los dos se ha perdido nunca un capítulo de Friends…_

-Ya, pero esas cosas en común posiblemente las tengan mil personas más.

_-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso. Hikaru, tú eres la persona más parecida a mí que he conocido nunca-_dijo Zuriñe con inocencia.

La línea quedó en silencio nuevamente. Los latidos del corazón eran cada vez más intensos y sentía como su cuerpo se iba acalorando.

Que extraña sensación…esas palabras fueron como un enorme abrazo de consolación para el chico.

-¿Tú crees?-esta vez su respuesta fue mucho más cálida y tranquila. Iba acompañada por una estúpida sonrisa que claramente delataba sus sentimientos. Pero ella no podía verlos, tendría que declararse…YA!-Zuriñe…

La joven notó el serio tono con el que éste había acabado la frase.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

Los nervios acechaban y un aura de miedo rodeaba al chico, pero le daba igual. Era o todo, o nada.

-¿Y si yo siguiese la trama de la canción…y te dijera que me he dado cuenta de que hasta ahora todo en lo que estaba pensado era una tontería?

Por el sonido que se había emitido al otro lado del teléfono, podía detectar que la susodicha no entendía nada.

_-¿Qué tú pensabas qué?-_dijo confundida-_¿A que te refieres?_

-Me refiero a que jamás pensé que fuésemos tan similares…pero para serte sincero, aunque se diera el caso de que tuviésemos grandes diferencias me daría exactamente igual.

Esta frunció el ceño dejando salir una pequeña y confusa sonrisa.

-Hikaru…¿tratas de decirme algo?

Tomó aire en sus pulmones, ahora solo le faltaban las últimas palabras. A fin de cuentas…a veces es mejor hacer las cosas sin pensar.

-Zuriñe, te amo.

FIN


End file.
